Dan Tucker
Dan Tucker is an Arcane Gunslinger of great skill who took the path of a mercenary after witnessing his brother's death. Appearance Dan wears a black leather duster and a wide brim hat. He has rather long brown hair and a short beard. Surprisingly, he has no holster because he summons his weapon to his hand. Personality Dan is rather cynical. He has a dark outlook and a special hatred for heroes. He calls women "ma'am" but that's about as far as his manners go. Even if it could be perceived as rude or mean, if there's something he wants to say he won't be afraid to say it. Also despite his nature, if someone is in dire need he may step in due to his upbringing. History Dan Tucker lived in a sparsely populated area where towns were few and far between. This meant there was a severe lack of law enforcement and crime ran rampant. However, this gave rise to people who couldn't sit idly by and decided to take the law into their own hands. Dan's father was one such man. He used the art of Arcane Gunfighting, a skill passed down the family for generations, to bring criminals to justice. However, when Dan was still very young his parents were killed leaving Dan and his older brother, Tobias, orphaned. Tobias took up the mantle of the Arcane Gunslinger and followed in his father's footsteps. He also raised Dan and taught him the ways of Arcane Gunfighting. Tobias always told Dan that his father had been a great man and that he had died a hero. One day, however, Dan's world came crashing down around him. His brother had been out for too long, so Dan followed after his brother. What he found was his brother on the ground dead and a strange man who soon took his brother's shape. Dan gave the being no time to explain and began firing. A heated battle ensued. The being seemed to not only have taken his brother's form but his skills as well. In the end it appeared that Dan was not yet good enough to surpass his brother. Dan was beaten and the being was gone. As he lay there looking at his brother's body, Dan realized that the only thing you get for being a hero is an early grave. Years later Dan became mercenary of great renown. His unerring accuracy and great skill earned him the nickname "Deadeye Dan." He was eventually invited to join the Blaine Brothers Mercenary Company and lived a fairly good life, although he never stopped looking for his brother's killer. That all ended when Zisser Vraal sent his army to destroy Blaine Brothers, scattering its mercenaries. With his life destroyed once again, Dan decided to focus solely on finding his brother's killer, taking the occasional mercenary job to help him pay for meals and a place to stay. Abilities Arcane Gunfighting - Plenty of mages can use guns and plenty of gunslingers can use magic, but very few can truly become Arcane Gunslingers. Arcane Gunfighting is the perfect combination of magic and gunfighting almost to the point of being an art form rather than a fighting style. Few can use Arcane Gunfighting and even fewer can master it. Gunstave - Arcane Gunslingers use gunstaves, specialized firearms that amplify magic. Arcane Gunslingers also form a unique bond with their gunstave that goes deeper than friendship, love, or even blood. This bond also benefits the gunslinger allowing them enhanced senses, increased alertness, the ability to see through the sights of the gunstave no matter where it is, and so on. This bond also means that an Arcane Gunslinger usually only has a single gunstave for his or her entire life. Very rarely do Arcane Gunslingers use more than one gunstave or get a new one. Taking destroying their gunstave is also probably a very bad idea. Category:Character Category:Fantasy